The present technology relates to a sound processing device and a method thereof, a program, and a recording medium, and particularly to a sound processing device and method, a program, and a recording medium that enable simple field correction at an arbitrary position of a sound field space.
In a multi-channel audio system, from peripheral speakers disposed in different positions, sounds of different channels corresponding to the positions are emitted, and thus, a listener can enjoy music enriched with the same sense of presence as if the listener is in a theater or at a music hall.
In general, an ideal listening position is the center position in the disposition of speakers, and if a listening position is shifted from the center, the listener is not able to enjoy music in high sound quality.
Thus, correcting a sound field according to the position of a listener has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-287606). In the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-287606, an infrared light emitting unit is installed in a microphone, and infrared light sensing units are installed in respective speakers. An infrared light beam emitted from the infrared light emitting unit of the microphone disposed in a position of a listener is sensed by the infrared light sensing units installed in the speakers. The distance between each speaker and the microphone is computed from a level of sensing the infrared light, and the position of the microphone, i.e., the position of the listener is computed based on the distance. Further, a sound field is corrected based on the position.